Normal Porn for Normal People
Everyone knows that if you surf the web long enough, you'll see some sick shit. This is especially true if you intentionally dwell into the dark underbelly of the Internet. I've seen quite a few things I don't care to admit to, but the one thing I'll always remember is a site called "normalpornfornormalpeople.com." The first thing about the site was that I didn't find it by actually looking for it. It was emailed to me by someone I didn't know. The email was as follows: hi there found this site is very nice thought u might like normalpornfornormalpeople.com pass it on for the good of mankind It was a pretty standard issue chain letter, though the URL and the last remark really piqued my curiosity. I was having a very boring day when I received this, so I made sure my antivirus was working and clicked the link. It was a very average, generic-looking site. It gave the impression that the creators just BARELY gave a shit about making it look professional. The author seemed to have a very tenuous grasp on English and, on the front page, was a long, boring, and incoherent rant I don't remember or have saved. The site had a strange tagline. Even today, people still haven't figured out the meaning of it. Normal Porn for Normal People, a Website Dedicated to the Eradication of Abnormal Sexuality From the sound of that, I wasn't sure whether I was here to watch porn or if I had stumbled onto some kind of eugenics program. However, I was here now and I was very, very curious to see what "Normal People" get their rocks off to. So I scrolled down through the rant and...nothing. The page didn't seem to link to anywhere else and I was about to leave when I noticed every word of the rant was its own hyperlink. I clicked on one of them and was sent to a white page with a very long list of links. normalpornfornormalpeople.com/ (random letters) I stopped for a minute and asked myself if I really wanted to waste God knows how much time clicking random links that will likely give me a virus that will rape my computer. I figured I'd just try it for maybe five minutes, just to see if anything came up. I clicked one of the links and was sent to another page. This page apparently had totally different URLs than the last one. I was just about to say "fuck this" when I clicked on the third link and a video download came up. It was called "peanut.avi." It was a thirty-minute video of a man, a woman, and a dog in a kitchen. The woman would make a peanut butter sandwich and the man would set it down for the dog to eat. This was all that happened for thirty minutes. It was obvious that the cameraman had to stop filming and wait until the dog was ready to eat again, and the dog seemed rather sick by the end of the video. I know what you're thinking. "What the hell does that have to do with porn?" I have no clue. I've seen a little over two dozen videos from this site and the majority had no sexual activity at all. After watching peanut.avi, I went on a certain image board I frequent to play online show and tell like I always do with weird shit like this. However, someone already made a thread about it - someone who had received the same chain letter I did. The thread got lots of people with nothing better to do than dig through the site, so that's how I saw other videos. Most of the two dozen videos were very uneventful and consisted of people talking to the cameraman in a room with nothing in it but a desk and a few chairs. I mean literally nothing - no furniture or anything on the walls. The whole room had a very cold, sterile feel to it. The conversations were just idle banter about previous jobs or embarrassing childhood moments. I kept expecting some kind of discussion about what the people were filming or what the site was about but, of course, nothing came up. You would never know these videos had anything to do with porn if you saw them out of context. I will say one thing, though: the people who appeared in these videos were quite attractive. However, the other videos that actually did feature content I suppose could be called "sexual" is where things got weird. I'll give brief descriptions of the stranger videos. If you're really eaten u with curiosity, you can try to hunt them down on a torrent site. lickedclean.avi A ten-minute video filmed by a hidden camera, in which we see a repairman working on a washing machine for the first two minutes. When it's fixed, the repairman talks to the owner briefly and then leaves. The owner checks to make sure the repairman is gone and begins to lick all over the top of the washing machine. This goes on for seven minutes. jimbo.avi A five-minute video of an obese mime performing his act. It was actually pretty funny - particularly one part where he pretends to pull up a chair then pretends that it breaks due to his weight. In the last thirty seconds of the video, the camera cuts to static briefly and cuts back to the man sobbing quitely, still wearing the mime outfit and makeup. Some kind of obscure fetish? dianna.avi A four-minute video in which the cameraman talks to a woman in a room different than the "interview room." This room looks like one you'd find in a normal person's house. Exactly where they are is never specified, as "Dianna" only talks about her violin playing. She obviously plays her violin, but she keeps getting distracted by something. I didn't notice this until someone on the image board thread pointed it out, but if you look at the mirror in the background, you can see a fat man in a chicken mask masturbating. jessica.avi Another four-minute cameraman video. This time he's outside a house, talking to another young woman. They talk about canoe rides. The camera zoomes out to reveal the city streets behind them occasionally. The strange thing is that no one has been able to identify where this street is. Guesses have ranged everywhere from Europe to Australia to the Phillippines, but there's yet to be a match for the street shown in the video. tounguetied.avi A ten-minute video. The fist five minutes consist of an elderly woman making out with a mannequin. The video cuts out like it did in jimbo.avi halfway through and the scene changes to a group of mannequins huddled together ina circle around the camera. The lights have been dimmed and the elderly woman is nowhere to be seen. From this point on, there is no sound. stumps.avi A five-minute long video where a manw ith no legs is attempting to break dance on a DDR mat in what looks like the kitchen from peanut.avi, but much dirtier. There's a radio playing music unseen in the background, but it stops at the four-minute mark when the man collapses on the mat in exhaustion. He breathes heavily and pleads with someone off-screen to let him rest. This off-screen person becomes terrifyingly enraged and yells at him to keep dancing, which he does. You can hear this off-screen person begin to scream as the video ends abruptly. privacy.avi The woman from dianna.avi is masturbating on a mattress in the "interview room," while the man from stumps.avi walks around on his hands while wearing some kind of goblin mask. The door in this room was always closed in other videos, but now it's open. In this video, the only light is in the room and the hallway is dark. Near the end of the video, you can see an animal quickly run through the hallway. And, finally, the last video we uncovered: useless.avi In this eighteen-minute video, a blond woman from one of the previous interview videos is tied down to a mattress in the "interview room." She attempts to scream, but her mouth is taped over. After seven minutes, a man in a black suit and mask opens the door but does not enter. He holds the door open for the animal that was running in the hall in the previous video. It's revealed to be an adult chimpanzee, its hair shaved and its entire body painted red. It seems to be starved and abused, with several wounds along its shoulders and back. When the chimp enters the room, the masked man closes the door behind it. The chimpanzee sniffs the air for a moment (it may have been blind) and notices the woman tied to the mattress. It goes into a frenzy and begins to maul her. This assault goes on for a grueling seven minutes until the woman finally dies. The chimp eats flesh from her corpse for four minutes and the video ends. The thread exploded with activity after this video was uncovered and people discussed it long into the night. When I came back to the image board the next day, I found the thread was deleted. I tried to start another one and the mods banned me. I tried emailing the guy who sent me the chain letter with the site's URL, but after sending five messages I never got a response. I have tried to discuss this website on various sites and got banned frequently. The site itself was also deleted about three days after useless.avi was uncovered, likely because someone contacted the authorities about it. The only proof that normalpornfornormalpeople.com ever existed was a few screencaps people took and videos from the site that people saved and uploaded onto torrenting sites. The most popular was useless.avi, which found its way onto a few gore sites. Wherever you upload them to, all of the videos from normalpornfornormalpeople.com get deleted after a while. ---- Written by Cosbydaf Category:NSFW Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment